defishygangfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidal Finn VS The World
My life was great. It had fun and rough time but i can't life anymore. I had lose my best friend and life is too rough. Everything is againts me. I'm being bullied for no reason, everytime i fight back i got called to the teacher. 2010. Grade 3. Teacher: "He likes to cry." 2011. Grade 4. Other student: "We hate you." 2012. grade 5. Other student: "No one loves you." 2013. grade 6. Other student: "You made him cry, Keep doing it everyday!" June 2014, I'll miss you.... Zi... July 2015, Grade 7... I hope this is great... Oh wait, nope my elementary school classmates are here.... June-March, everyday I'm starting to think about the meaning of life and the point of it.... I found no answers... June 2015, Grade 8. "I wish I was dead." August 2015 Birthday, they only clap because they don't want to feel their true nature. September 2015, what's the point of life if I only get bullied even if i don't know them.... October 2015, I'll recap everything that has happened if you can't recap it... It all started when I was on my 3rd grade. I was a sensitive person and still childlish. I cry easily ._. I still cry easily till grade 6. Anyways I was always called names, and they have stole my money kick me, hit me and everything.... this happened until grade 6 I called it "The start of a new Me" It was the last days of the 6th grade. It was also the final day of the test. My friend.... no my bully starter to bully me.... he keeps hitting my head over and over... he kicks me too.... and so i did it, I grabbed a ruler and hit him back to defend my self.... I got called to the teacher and said that "I was wrong" and that i "Should never do it again". I hate them, They have bullied me for 3 YEARS and their only reaction/action was to not let me DEFEND my self.... they didn't call THEIR parents... they call MINE, I didn't attend the school departure ceremony. Grade 7, First day. I got bullied after a TEACHER, YES A TEACHER called me NAMES.... the NAMES he called me went through until GRADE 8 i hate that fucking teacher.... For some reason.... i'm crying here now while writing this.... everytime i think about my life it feels like it's just fucking bullshit.... Either i just think or write this story (or if i try to remember zi...) i ALWAYS cry..... I just feel depressed.... I want to end my life at July 2016.... If this post got updated at June 2016 by me, Finn294 saying "Life is but an illusion" then it means i'm alive... if i say "Life is meaningless.... Life is pointless" It means i'm death and mys ister is replacing me. anyways thanks for reading this long.... You may read it as a non depressing story... but Zi is one of my 5 best friend... my 5 ONLY friends...... i lost him.... i only have 4..... i was extremely sad... My life may not be over yet... infact i'm making a game... and when i'm done... expect me to say those words....